All Hers
by Kris Wright
Summary: Things are finally working out for Luke and Lorelai. They're happy and in love. What more could they need? One-shot.


A/N: I decided to write this because speculation about this was going on at the spoiler thread and an idea just popped into me head. Well, here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She rolled over in her bed and ran into a lump which she wrapped her arm around. Once she found skin she kissed it and pulled herself closer to the warm body. This body kissed her head and grabbed on to her cold hand which was resting on his stomach. She mumbled a morning before kissing his chest again. She loved feeling him next to her in her big bed.

"We need to get up," he said groggily.

"No we don't. All we need to do is just fall back asleep in the exact same position we're in now."

"Have you had coffee yet?"

She put her face into his chest and mumbled, "No, why?"

"That was just a lot of words for you this early."

She made a noise and pushed herself until she was right against his body. He groaned. She slightly giggled and squeezed him. "I'm never too tired to do _that_."

He chuckled and kissed her head again. "Every day."

"For the past five months, babe."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's go before I really need coffee." She lifted herself up and placed her legs on either side of his waist. She kissed him on his lips. "Wake up, I need you for this."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Shouldn't I do this since you're deprived."

She pouted. "Mean!" He put his hands on her back and maneuvered so he was on top of her. "I love how you've gotten so good at that." She kissed his neck.

"Well I have to now that I wake up every day to this."

She grinned. "And you've loved every moment of it."

He kissed her. "How did I get so lucky?"

"With what? How you're living with the girl you've been pining for for 8 years?"

He smiled. "Something of that nature."

She placed her hands on either side of his face. "I'm the one who's lucky. Hello, we've only hit a few bumps and I still haven't run."

"Shouldn't I be lucky for that?"

"Well, you could be, but I'm lucky that this is the longest relationship I've been in and it's still full of great sex."

He rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"When it comes to you? Yeah." She grinned and kissed him soundly. "Now, how do I get things started again? Oh yeah!" She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him behind his ear and dragged kisses along his jaw line until she reached his lips where she slid her tongue into his mouth. They both moaned as their tongues massaged one another's. After a few minutes she pulled away and whispered, "Jackpot."

---------------------------------------

Rory opened the door to her dorm room to find Luke standing there. "Luke! What are you doing here?" He stepped in and she gave him a daughterly hug.

"Well, I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Ok..." Rory led the way to her couch and they both sat down. "Did you want something to drink?"

Luke shook his head. "Nah, that's ok. I just wanted to discuss something with you."

"All right. Shoot."

"Well...I wanted to ask your mother to marry me."

Rory's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

Luke looked at his fidgeting hands. "Yeah."

"Oh my God, that's so awesome! I can't believe you're gonna – wait. Why are you discussing this with me?"

"Well, I'm more like asking your permission."

"Aw, Luke, that's so cute! You want my blessing?"

Luke's cheeks started to flush as he nodded.

"Well you got it." She smiled. "This is gonna be so awesome!" She wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. "I'm so happy for you!"

Luke smiled as he hugged her back. "Thanks."

They pulled apart and Rory still had a huge grin on her face. "When are you going to do it?"

"Um, I was thinking maybe tonight at dinner... Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Luke, how long have you been dating?"

"A year and a half."

"And how long have you two been living together?"

"Five months."

"Doesn't she tell you she loves you every single day?"

"Yeah."

"Then she's going to say yes." Rory smiled.

Luke smiled back. "Thanks, Rory."

"No problem. Was that all you needed?"

"That was indeed. Are we going to see you at your grandparents tomorrow?"

"Yes, and with Marty. I thought it's time for Grandma and Grandpa to meet him as my boyfriend."

Luke smiled. "Well, they already do like him, so it's shouldn't be a bad night."

"Hopefully not." They both stood up and walked to the door. Rory hugged Luke again. "Good luck, _Daddy_."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have Mom call me tonight after it happens."

"I'll try. If not it'll definitely be tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Bye Luke."

"Bye Rory." Luke opened the door and left with a large grin on his face.

---------------------------------------

Luke walked into the house a quarter after six through the back door and caught Lorelai raiding the refrigerator.

"You do know we're going to dinner, don't you?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I didn't know when you would be home and I got hungry..."

"You're not even dressed which will take even longer to get to the restaurant."

"Well, neither are you."

"I just got home from work."

"You have to take a shower and everything."

"You can join me."

"Dirty!"

"It was meant to be."

Lorelai smiled at him. "I love you."

He smiled back and remembered what Rory said. "I love you, too." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the staircase. "Now let's go."

"Hang on a sec." She pulled him over to the couch and made him sit down. She kneeled in front of him. "Look, I know we haven't lived together that long, but it's been going great. Only two fights so far!" She smiled and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to get out here before I go into some wild rambling tangent which I usually go into at this point is...Luke, will you marry me?"

Luke's eyes grew wide. The only thing that went through his head at the moment was, 'Crap!' He swallowed and looked into her large blue eyes before responding. He saw her start to tear up slightly because of his silence. "Lorelai..."

"You don't have to say yes just because I asked you. I mean I know this is all sudden and if you're not ready than you're not ready. I was just expressing my feelings to you and it was the heat of the moment and if you want to forget the whole thing I wouldn't mind at all because you know how I can get when –"

He covered her mouth with is hand. "Lorelai!" Tears were threatening to spill over and once she closed her eyes the fell. He wiped them away silently. "You weren't supposed to do it." He moved his hand away from her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I told you, we can forget it even happened."

"Good." She looked extremely hurt at his remark. "Lorelai, come up here for a second." He gently pulled her toward the couch until she was sitting next to him.

"Ignore these. I was just being stupid," Lorelai said as the tears streamed down her face.

He cursed under his breath for making her cry and got down on one knee. "Look, I don't want you to cry. I'm not saying no. I just was a little upset that you asked first." She opened her mouth to respond but he continued. "I went to Yale today to talk to Rory. I...I asked for her blessing for me to propose to you." Luke paused and looked into her face. "I have never been in this great of a relationship and I don't want to screw it up. I really feel that somehow we're meant to be together because so far it's actually been working pretty great for us.

"I can't stand not being with you because I have experienced it. I'm telling you right now, it sucks beyond belief. So, I just have one question to ask you." Lorelai held her breath as Luke took a deep one. "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

She let out a sob before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She pulled away and smiled at him. "You rambled more than I did."

He grinned at her as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. "That was the point. You do know that's my trademark?"

Lorelai giggled. "Hon, that is so not your trademark."

"Dirty." He opened the box to a reveal a stunning three stone diamond ring set on a simple silver band. She gasped when she looked upon it.

"Luke, it's so beautiful."

"So are you."

She smiled. "You're sweet. What happened?"

He smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's all your fault." He looked at the ring. "Huh. Perfect fit."

"When isn't it?" She smiled and kissed him.

---------------------------------------

"You know, we don't have to tell them," Lorelai said.

"I thought you said you wanted family to know. They're family," Luke responded.

"Not by choice."

He sighed. "Look, just casually drop it in and I bet they won't even notice."

"Have you met my parents?"

"Yes, and I've even participated in events with them."

"The things you do for me," she said sweetly.

"Look, if you bring it up Rory and I have your back. Besides, Marty's going to be there, too."

"Oh that poor kid. He's never going to sleep with Rory again."

Luke winced. "You know, I don't need to know about your daughter's love life."

"Oh please. You can't already tell? Besides, she's going to be your daughter soon, too."

He smiled. "Yeah, she is."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Aw, Luke likes the idea of being a daddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He reached out to ring the doorbell.

"What are you doing?"

He looked over at her. "I'm ringing the bell."

"But then they'll answer."

"That's the point."

Lorelai sighed. "I can't do this, Luke."

Luke put his arm down and pulled Lorelai toward him. "Hey, it's going to be ok. If they make a huge deal about it we'll leave, all right?"

She hugged him tightly. "You promise?"

"Scout's honor."

Lorelai giggled. "You were a boy scout."

He rolled his eyes as he pulled away. "I never should have let you seen those pictures..."

---------------------------------------

"So, Lorelai, what's new in your life?" Richard asked as he shifted in his chair.

"Um, well," Lorelai said glancing over at Luke who grabbed her hand. She sat up straighter. "Mom, Dad, Luke and I are engaged."

Her parents paused slightly before each taking sips from their drinks. "When did this happen?" Emily asked.

"Just last night."

Emily stared at her daughter. "Are you serious? And you're telling us now? I thought you were going to wait until it was the day before the wedding. Oh are you getting married tomorrow?"

"No. We haven't set a date yet because we just got engaged last night. I only wanted to tell family first and keep it on the down low for awhile until it all sets in and Luke and I can start planning it."

Emily smiled. "We're the first people you've told?"

"Other than Rory, yes."

Richard stood up. "This calls for champagne."

Lorelai watched as her parents grinned at each other. "Are you dad back together?" Lorelai suddenly asked Emily.

She looked at Lorelai. "Uh...well, yes. Your father and I have reconciled." She smiled. "I guess we have two things to celebrate."

Lorelai grinned and turned to Luke who was smiling at her. She leaned over and whispered, "I can't believe how this is turning out."

Luke whispered back, "I told you it wouldn't be a disaster." He then kissed her cheek as she pulled away.

She looked over at Rory who was grinning at her mother. She noticed Marty was smiling at her, too. Rory stood up and walked across the room to hug her mother. Marty stood up to shake Luke's hand. Then Rory went over to hug her grandparents who were pouring champagne into glasses.

Lorelai surveyed the entire scene. Luke was in the corner talking about something in low voices with Marty, Rory was sitting on the loveseat with a large grin on her face, and Emily in Richard were exchanging kisses as they prepared the glasses for everyone. Lorelai had never felt more happy or complete in her entire life. She knew she finally had the whole package. The happy parents, the perfect guy, the greatest daughter, the best job, and the most fantastic town. She had finally gotten her wish. It was all hers. All she had left to do was become Mrs. Lorelai Danes and finally get Luke to reproduce...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What did you think of that? I left the air open for a sequel so maybe I'll do that one of these days. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. Merci! Au revoir for now!


End file.
